


Безумие

by Valkiria_jv



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, mirror!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkiria_jv/pseuds/Valkiria_jv





	

Джим был попросту безумен.

 

Маккой старался лишний раз не думать об этом, но в то же время прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что капитан зачастую ведет себя не как высокопоставленный подданный Империи, а как обычный безумный ублюдок, дорвавшийся до власти и вседозволенности. Впрочем, если задуматься, подавляющее большинство команды было под стать командиру. Исключение составлял, пожалуй, только Спок. И как бы сильно доктор ни хотел препарировать гоблина прямо на своем столе, стоило признать, что тот был едва ли не самым адекватным членом экипажа.

Вулканец умудрялся каким-то неведомым образом усмирять бунтарский дух капитана. Нет, надолго Джима не хватало. Получался эффект оттянутой пружины: при Споке он притихал, а после заваливался в медотсек и устраивал Маккою наглядную демонстрацию всех своих «лучших» качеств. 

– Я покажу этому ублюдку его место! – И в стену летел очередной стакан, рассыпаясь на мелкие осколки, которые потом еще долгие недели обнаруживались по углам. Из этих осколков можно было бы, как из мозаики, сложить историю плохого настроения капитана.

Маккой в ответ лишь молча качал головой. Нет, не покажет. Слишком уж велика власть вулканца над ним. Но вслух говорить подобное он не рисковал, иначе следующей кровью, залившей лазарет, стала бы его собственная.

Все обычно заканчивалось поцелуями – злыми, лишенными любой чертовой нежности, больше похожими на битву двух диких животных. И если дело доходило до секса, он тоже больше походил на звериную случку, после которой все тело пестрело укусами, ссадинами и синяками – так, словно они соревновались, кто кого сильнее ранит. При этом, следуя каким-то негласным внутренним ограничениям, настоящих увечий друг другу они никогда не наносили. Хотя в Джиме Леонард не был уверен – «Кирк» и «ограничения» всегда были несочетаемыми понятиями. И однажды, спуская пар после тяжелого дня, он мог попросту сорваться и выйти за рамки разумного – если это, конечно, можно было так назвать.

 

Джим был безумен.

 

И Маккою, конечно, стоило бы прекратить эти их совместные вечера. Но кто сказал, что и он не получал от происходившего свою долю удовольствия?

– Заткнись уже о своем гоблине! – зло рычал он на ухо Кирку, грубым рывком подсаживая того на низкую полку стеллажа со всякими склянками. Джим недовольно шипел в ответ, – ребро другой полки больно впивалось ему в спину – но не пытался сменить положение, а лишь с какой-то нечеловеческой силой вцеплялся Маккою в плечи, оставляя под пальцами лиловые узоры.

Черт знает, сколько банок со стеллажа бесславно закончили свой путь в такие минуты. Часть просто слетала на пол от толчков или задетая рукой ненароком. Часть Джим с отвращением сбрасывал на пол, заявляя, что заспиртованные там уродцы глумливо кривлялись под стеклом.

Джим был безумен. 

Как-то раз ему приспичило потрахаться прямо на операционном столе, где лежало тело с еще сочащейся теплой кровью. «Пациенту», конечно, было все равно, да и отношение Кирка к предателям было вполне поддающимся разумному объяснению. Но то, как он макал пальцы в кровь и выписывал ею узоры на теле Леонарда, выходило за пределы нормального и человеческого.

Конечно, свою жестокость он без стеснения показывал и за пределами лазарета. Без тени сомнения отправлял неугодных в камеру агонизатора или под нож, но каким-то образом умудрялся оставаться при этом в образе расчетливого командира. И только за дверью медотсека он мог выпустить на волю всех своих демонов. 

 

Джим был безумен.

 

И Маккой чувствовал свою власть над его сумасшествием. Без него Джим бы давно слетел с катушек, а заодно и со своего поста. Без дурманящих экзотических препаратов, которые он готовил по требованию Джима, тот вряд ли уже смог бы представить, как можно расслабиться. 

Да и в постели кто-то другой уже триста раз прирезал бы Кирка к чертовой матери. 

Отчасти Леонард упивался своей властью над капитаном. Отчасти чувствовал, что за долгие годы невольно привязался к нему. В конце концов, он был всего лишь человеком, а не остроухим гоблином.

 

Джим был безумен. И Маккой разделял это безумие с ним.


End file.
